criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Walk the Plank
Walk the Plank is a case featured in Criminal Case as the third case of the season. It is the third case set in the Grim Harbour district of Aurelia. Plot The player went with Silvano Macerno to the shipwreck where there was something with the Scorpions gang was hiding. However when they got there, they found the cadaver of young woman Cassandra Georges found tied to the wreck's bowsprit. Dominic's examination of the body proved that the victim was strangled to death, and then the killer sewn her legs together to form a mermaid tail and then tied her corpse to the bowsprit. Later, the victim's estranged son, Jack Reacher came to the station to reveal himself, but later, Jack was caught looting the victim's belongings. Despite Jack's inference with the case, the team were able to incriminate Henri LaFayette as the killer. Henri denied involvement until confessing that he had murdered Cassandra. He explained that he'd been stalking the victim and had even stole a lock of her hair once. Henri confessed that she discovered what he'd been doing so Henri strangled her and decided to display her like the "beautiful mermaid" he believed her to be. Evelyn Rodriguez was disgusted by the murderous stalker's actions in court, and sentenced Henri to life imprisonment in a mental institution. After the trial, Chief Aleiso told the player and a hungover Lydia to go speak to Eduardo about why the Scorpions were on the shipwreck. The duo soon found a map which led to a key that was believed to have been taken by pirate Yvonne Malstaire. Lydia and the player spoke to Yvonne who told them she had hidden the key away in Cassandra's house due to her ship running aground. The pair finally found the key and opened the safe which Eduardo and the Scorpions wanted. It was revealed that inside the safe was a large amount of gold which the Scorpions wanted to fund their illegal actions. Lydia then asked if she and the player could inform Rebecca Fletcher, Dominic's sister to gloat about their victory. Chief Aleiso told her department to be on the lookout for anything suspicious and decided that it was time to go to the Scorpions seedy headquarters which Asher had told them about previously. Summary Victim *'Cassandra Georges' (found strangled and displayed like a mermaid) Murder Weapon *'Woven Rope' Killer *'Henri LaFayette' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows sewing *The suspects quotes Shakespeare *The suspect eats shrimp Appearance *The suspect wears blue *The suspect has a scar Profile *The suspect knows sewing *The suspect eats shrimp Appearance *The suspect wears blue *The suspect has a scar Profile *The suspect eats shrimp Appearance *The suspect has a scar Profile *The suspect knows sewing *The suspects quotes Shakespeare *The suspect eats shrimp Appearance *The suspect wears blue Profile *The suspect knows sewing *The suspects quotes Shakespeare *The suspect eats shrimp Appearance *The suspect wears blue Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows sewing. *The killer quotes Shakespeare. *The killer eats shrimp. *The killer has a scar. *The killer wears blue. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Shipwreck. (Clues: Victim's Body, Treasure Chest, Faded Paper) *Examine Treasure Chest. (Result: Anchor) *Examine Anchor. (New Suspect: Henri LaFayette) *Ask Henri if he saw anything. (New Crime Scene: Sunken Cabin) *Investigate Sunken Cabin. (Clues: Snorkelling Mask, Locked Box) *Examine Snorkelling Mask. (New Suspect: Megan Hearst) *Speak to Megan about being on a crime scene. *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Lock-Picking Tools) *Examine Tools. (Result: Scorpions Insignia; New Suspect: Eduardo Reeds) *Confront Eduardo about what the Scorpions want on the sunken ship. *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Page) *Analyze Page. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer quotes Shakespeare) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows sewing) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate Jack about being the victim's son. (Attribute: Jack knows sewing and quotes Shakespeare; New Crime Scene: Victim's House) *Investigate Victim's House. (Clues: Footstall, The Tempest Play Script) *Examine Footstall. (Result: Framed Photo) *Examine Framed Photo. (Result: Younger Henri) *Ask Henri about being childhood friends with the victim. (Attribute: Henri knows sewing and quotes Shakespeare) *Examine Play Script. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats shrimp; New Crime Scene: Floating Desk) *Investigate Floating Desk. (Clues: Pirate Hat, Cupboard) *Examine Pirate Hat. (New Suspect: Yvonne Malstaire) *Question Yvonne about the brutal murder on her sunken ship. (Attribute: Yvonne eats shrimp and knows sewing) *Examine Cupboard. (Result: Diving Cylinder) *Analyze Diving Cylinder. (06:00:00) *Confront Megan for sabotaging the victim's scuba gear. (Attribute: Megan eats shrimp and knows sewing) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Jack Reacher from raiding his mother's belongings. (Attribute: Jack eats shrimp) *Investigate Raided Kitchen. (Clues: Glass Jar, Broken Metal) *Examine Glass Jar. (Result: Green Dust) *Examine Green Dust. (Result: Weed) *Talk to Eduardo Reeds about the weed in the victim's home. (Attribute: Eduardo eats shrimp) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Cutlass) *Examine Cutlass. (Result: Numbers) *Analyze Numbers. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Yvonne Malstaire about her cutlass. (Attribute: Yvonne quotes Shakespeare) *Investigate Sunken Deck. (Clues: Seaweed, Woven Rope) *Examine Seaweed. (Result: Needle) *Analyze Needle. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) *Examine Woven Rope. (Result: Soaked Fibers) *Analyze Soaked Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Gang's Head is King (3/6). (No stars) The Gang's Head is King (3/6) *Interrogate Eduardo Reeds about the Scorpions' intent on the shipwreck. (Reward: Criminal Attire) *Investigate Shipwreck. (Clue: Rowboat Contents) *Examine Boat's Contents. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Damaged Map) *Analyze Damaged Map. (06:00:00) *Talk to Yvonne Malstaire about the gold chest's key. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Victim's House. (Clue: Basket) *Examine Basket. (Result: Old Key) *Analyze Old Key. (02:00:00) *Investigate Sunken Cabin. (Clue: Rusted Safe) *Examine Rusted Safe. (Result: Plaque Revealed) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Chest of Gold Found) *Tell Rebecca Fletcher of the team's findings. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off a form of execution in which victims were forced to walk, often blindfold and with hands tied, off a plank of wood and into the sea. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Grim Harbour